nexonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maplestory (Anime)
MapleStory Anime (メイプルストーリーアニメ Meipuru Sutourii'' Anime'' lit. MapleStory Anime) is a Japanese anime based on the popular South Korean F2P MMORPG, MapleStory. It started airing on October 7, 2007. Synopsis Ten years ago, the World Tree that protected peace and order of the world was being targeted by an evil organization called the Zakum. The human race led four other races: the brave warriors, the intelligent magicians, the agile archers and the sly thieves in a fight against the Zakum. In the end, the World Tree activated self-destruction to protect itself. However, the other races thought it was the human race that destroyed the World Tree. When the World Tree was destroyed and most of the races had nothing left, a number of them went to Maple Island thinking the ones who stayed would die. They escaped to Victoria and lived on Maple Island where living there is getting harder and harder. Since then, a never-ending war between the different races began. Ten years later, the main protagonist, Al, is determined to revive the World Tree. Al and his companions begin their journey to seek the seeds of the World Tree. At the same time, the Zakum reappeared Characters ;Al :The main protagonist of the anime. He is the son of the warrior 'Grande'. He dresses up like a monster because humans are considered enemies to other races. He likes doing random training and is mainly seen carrying a heavy stone behind him. He is known for his never give-up spirit and always-trying attitude and is quite stubborn at times. He is very determined and will do what's best for his family and friends. His main weapon of choice seems to be the wooden sword that he carries on his back. On October 31st, until November 28th (GMT+9), he is portrayed as an NPC located in Henesys in the Japan version of MapleStory for a limited time quest to save the World Tree. He can also be found, seemingly permanently, in the Henesys of the Korean version. ;Nina :The strongest magician in the magician village Seron Ellinia. Also the village chief, but somewhat conceited. In Episode 3, she becomes the first monster to discover Al's identity as a human. Nina seems to be reluctant when she meets him but grows to accept him as a friend and to enjoy his company. In the fifth episode when Anji ran back into the village she stopped him she said she is the only one who could pull pranks on Al. Also then Puudou said that a female's jealousy is strong. Then at the end of the episode she was behind a rock and Puudou said that she should just admit that she can't stand to have her only friend (Al) taken away from someone else and she kicked him saying that he is not her friend. Her weapon of choice seems to be a maple wand. On October 31st, until November 28th (GMT+9), she is portrayed as an NPC located in Sleepywood in the Japan version of MapleStory for a limited time quest to save the World Tree. ;Kino :Based on the in-game monster, 'Orange Mushroom'. Loves collecting shiny stones. He was chased by the warriors of Perion when they thought that he had a World Tree Seed. He collects those stones to make a present for his mother. ;Ariba :One of the first antagonists that is shown in the anime. He works for Krone. His character is based on the in-game monster 'Samiho'. ;Barrow :He is the leader of Seron Henesys (Archers) on Maple Island. He fought alongside Al's father, Grande. His character slightly resembles the in-game monster 'Meerkat'. ;Krone :The second antagonist introduced that Ariba works for. Not much is known about her up to this point. Her character resembles the in game monster Lucida. She is constantly trying to find items to keep her face soft and moist, including snails. She also becomes very angry when she learns that someone is on a date and she is not. ;Puudou :Nina's pet based on the in-game monster 'Ribbon Pig'. Often bumps into Al while trying to run away from Nina. ;Gallus :The leader of the Seron Perion (Warriors) on Maple Island. His character is based on by the in-game monster 'Muscle Stone'. ;Anji :The leader of Seron Kerning (Thieves) on Maple Island based on the in-game monster "Wild Kargo". Not much else is known yet. He somehow has a connection with Al's father, Grande. ;Zakteman :Appears to be the main antagonist of the series. He is the leader of the Zakums. Ariba and Krone work for Zakteman. 10 years ago, Zakteman appeared on Victoria Island to steal the power of the World Tree for himself. His character resembles the in- game monster 'Ergoth'. ;Giru :A person who lives in Victoria Island as a monster hunter. Episodes * 1 - Al and His Wonderful Companions * 2 - Al and Nina * 3 - Friendship is a Good Thing * 4 - Al's True Identity * 5 - We're All Friends! * 6 - Stolen Soul * 7 - My Mother is a Thief! * 8 - Chern Earn vs Fong Nian vs Super Al * 9 - Rainy - Damply Confused! * 10 - Taking Off * 11 - Giru Appears * 12 - Spluna and Alo-Alo * 13 - Look for Alo-Alo * 14 - Light of the sword again! * 15 - Auction of the world tree seed! * 16 - Nina's Hometown * 17 - The strongest warrior (Part 1) * 18 - The strongest warrior (Part 2) * 19 - The Proud Pirate, Anji * 20 - The Truth of Ten Years Ago * 21 - Letter from my father * 22 - Al and Giru, an Exchange of Swords * 23 - World tree seed * 24 - (No English Title Found) * 25 - Under the World Tree See also *MapleStory Soundtracks * Opening Theme : Scratch on the Heart - Younha * Ending Theme: Kokoro no Kagayaki (Translated as "Radiance of the Heart") - Orikasa Fumiko External links * TV Tokyo Official Website Category:MapleStory Category:Anime